


这个鱼塘被你承包了

by JDbao



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDbao/pseuds/JDbao
Summary: 大概就是俩卖鱼的抢生意，抢着抢着就抢被子了（微笑)





	1. 这个鱼塘被你承包了（上）

！！！雷文！！！慎点！！！  
土味对话，双性，强制，怀孕提及  
前两天去菜市场买菜，然后跟我肉开了个卖鱼脑洞。我肉实在太洋气了，而我又特别喜欢龙梨太太的乡土风，于是我就决定走乡土沙雕风吧。  
第一次写肉，毫无文笔，毫无文风，毫无逻辑，满是bug。我也就自己过过瘾，大家看着就图一乐呵吧。  
=========================  
当大锤把塑料大红盆都摆上摊位，市场上来往的人也渐渐多了起来。不一会儿，卷了新发型的椒大姐来到了他的摊前：“大锤啊，今天这鱼怎么卖啊？你给我挑条大的，我回去给我家根妹儿炖汤喝。给大姐算便宜点哈！”  
“根妹儿放假回来啦？”大锤一边说，一边利落的从盆里捞出一条活蹦乱跳的大花鲢，“你放心吧大姐，我给你肯定最低价。都是自家塘里的，不赚你钱！”  
椒大姐买惯了大锤家的鱼，知道他家的鱼又新鲜又便宜，也不看一眼，就让大锤帮她处理。等鱼的档口她瞅见大锤还穿着前天的外套，袖口上似乎还挂着点泥，胸前的大围裙也黑的发亮，金色的头发也长了，显得邋里邋遢的，忍不住开口：“我说大锤啊，你这都快三十了吧？怎么还不着急娶个媳妇啊？来帮你管管摊子也好哇！你一个人又要忙鱼塘的活，又要来市场卖鱼。你看你好好一大小伙子，长得也人模人样的，要个子有个子，要样子有样子的，也不知道收拾收拾自己。”椒大姐嘴里满是嫌弃，心里也心疼得慌。大锤爹妈--老丁夫妻俩走得早，他放弃了考上的大学，二话不说挑起了鱼塘的生意，小伙子到底是读大学的料，头脑好，搞了一套科学养鱼的法子，养出来的鱼个顶个的肥嫩，本来二三十亩地的小鱼塘，被他一下子扩大了几倍，这下更放不下这生意了。而且大锤养鱼的头脑好，做生意也地道，价格公道，不压价不压秤，其他几家就算没他家生意好，也没啥抱怨的。  
“改明儿大姐给你介绍个，老福家那个简丫头不是跟你差不多年纪嘛？我瞅着那模样长得，越发标志了，听说也没对象呢！”  
“嗨！谁愿意跟我遭这罪哇！别糟蹋了人家姑娘。”大锤嘴上笑嘻嘻说着，手里也不停的忙活，拿着橡胶大锤把鱼敲晕，刷刷几下去了鳞，“我这每天三点多就得起床，喂食起鱼再来市场，收了摊中午饭都来不及吃，下午又要去市里送鱼，你像今天下午我还得给史大盾家送龙虾去，回来了还得剁鱼食。而且，这些腥气的东西，都避之不及，谁家姑娘肯跟我干这种活。”说话间大锤已经把鱼开膛破肚，处理干净了。  
椒大姐听了啧嘴道：“你一个人确实也不容易啊！”下一秒八卦模式开启，“欸，你给史大盾家送什么龙虾啊？”  
大锤把袋子递给椒大姐：“他那个外地来的媳妇，不是怀了吗？娇气得很，要吃龙虾，我下午送鱼过去，正好把龙虾带过去。”  
“大盾啥时候结的婚呐？我咋没听说呢？还怀上了？”妇联主任也有消息不灵通的一天，大锤觉得大姐的职业生涯有点爆炸。  
“还没办酒席呢！他那媳妇，本来是他们饭馆子里端盘子的，我也见过，叫啥来着，阿冬，不对，冬妹！嚯，那好大劲儿！也不知道这俩人怎么就看对眼儿了，这不...”  
“哎呀，史大盾好福气哦，开了个饭馆，这媳妇也怀上了。”看着他们俩长大的椒大姐，心里也满是欣慰。  
夜里七八点，大锤才吃上第二顿饭，看着乱糟糟的房间和地板，两眼一闭，眼不见为净。但是心里又想，要是真有个媳妇多好，也不想她给自己收拾家里，跟自己一起干活，哪怕就天天坐自己边上聊聊天斗斗嘴，晚上抱着一起热热乎乎的睡觉，每天干活也有劲了。就像史大盾，一提起媳妇就笑得跟吃了几斤蜜似的，颠勺也顺溜多了，谁不羡慕这老婆孩子热炕头的日子啊。想到媳妇，大锤不禁又想起这两天在街上遇到的一个漂亮男人，看上去跟自己差不多年纪，瘦瘦高高的个子，长得眉清目秀的，斯斯文文的，留着半长的黑发，显得脸更加白嫩。  
其实这个镇子不大，来来去去的人大锤都认得，这男人一看就不是镇子里的。只是这大半个月每天到市场上来，也不见他买什么，有时会来问一下鱼价，问问鱼的生产地啊，都吃些啥啊，大锤也都一一回答。有的时候就站在不远处，一双浅绿色的眼睛就盯着大锤的摊子，若有所思的样子，大锤被盯得心里疑惑得很，但是毕竟也没碍着自己啥，每天该做生意还照常做。  
为啥想到媳妇就想到那个男人呢？这是大锤的一个秘密，他一直喜欢男的，这也是他多年不找媳妇的原因，不愿耽误人家姑娘。他这段时间看着这个陌生男人，不知怎么的，就喜欢上了，明明也不认识人家，人家姓甚名谁都不知道这就暗恋上了，卖鱼杀鱼的时候抬头看上一眼，心情那叫一个舒畅。想到这儿他越发羡慕史大盾来，他那个冬妹也是个男的呀，咋就怀上了呢？不知道那个黑发男人会不会愿意给自己生孩子，那小身板也不知道经不经得起自己折腾，要生的话，生几个呢。大锤心里乱糟糟的想着，底下陪他孤身奋斗二十几年的兄弟争气的抬起了头，他胡乱撸了两把，觉着怎么都不得劲，索性就这么硬挺挺的睡了。  
第二天，大锤照常摆摊，但是直到收摊，也没见着那黑发男人露面。可能有啥事吧，大锤自我安慰道，但是又觉得空落落的，心思也没在生意上，把别人买的鱼一下子把头给锤烂了，给人找钱还找错了，还好都是老主顾，也都体谅大锤一个人不容易，顺便让他赶紧找个媳妇。  
接下来的几天，都不见那男人出现，与之一起消失的，还有自己的生意。往日里大锤收摊的时候，几个大盆里的鱼早就卖没了，甚至有的主顾还提前跟他订货。这两天也不知道怎么回事，今天甚至有两个盆里的鱼一条都没卖出去，周围几家的生意更别说了，也是惨淡到不行。就在大锤纳闷的时候，身后卖禽肉的山子喊了他一声。  
“你今天鱼又剩下这么多啊？”  
大锤哭笑不得，摇着手中的蒲扇：“是啊，卖不动。天热了吧，大家都不爱吃鱼了。”  
山子无奈翻了个白眼：“你还不知道呢吧？市场门口来了个外地的小贩，也卖鱼，价钱压得低的不得了，大伙都去他那边买去了。前两天我还瞅见椒大姐混在人堆里抢鱼呢！小基小基的，叫的亲热着呢。”  
原来是有人压价，大锤心里了然，之前也不是没有这样的情况，总有一些外地来的小摊小贩打游击似的，流窜于各个小村小镇，卖些价格低廉的便宜货，一般质量都不咋地，过了新鲜阵儿大家还是得到市场里面来找老摊子买菜。  
大锤瞅着这鱼也卖不出去了，也不空等了，趁早收摊去看看那小贩的鱼去，瞅瞅到底啥货色。小面包车还没开出市场门，就看到大门对面围着许多人，都是些大妈大姐们。旁边的大喇叭还在喊着：“大鱼便宜卖了，15块钱一斤，15块钱一斤，满五斤送一斤，买大鱼送小鱼。”  
好家伙，这价钱也太低了！合下来12块钱一斤，自己怎么着也得卖18一斤啊。这是恶意的扰乱市价呀！大锤下了车，趁大家伙都忙着抢鱼没人注意他，站在人群外面随意瞧着，这一瞧不要紧，他看到了一个熟悉的面孔，那个好几天没来的黑发男人，就在大妈们的包围下，忙的不可开交，又是称鱼又是收钱的，笑的那叫一个大开大咧。大锤这火一下子就窜到了头顶，难怪前段时间天天在旁边盯梢似的盯着自己，敢情是在打探行情呢！看上去斯斯文文的人，干这种事情，小基是吧，我看啥时候你这小鸡仔，栽我手里。大锤虽然这样想，但也不能当面掀了人家的摊儿，只好踢趿着胶鞋回到自己的面包车上。  
没过一会，人群渐渐散去，小基乐滋滋的数完腰包里的钱，把空了的大锤同款大盆摞到一块装上了车，他自己也没想到，才来这个镇子几天啊，就赚了这么多。那个市场里面的傻大个，估计还不知道怎么回事呢。想到这儿，小基哼着歌，上了车往出租房开去。看到后视镜里跟上来的小面包车，不由得笑的更深了。  
接下来几天，十里八乡的人都到这个镇子来买鱼了，为啥，丁大锤和洛小基打起了价格战，而且战况跟这气温似的愈演愈烈，两个人都卯着劲，没有最低只有更低。你卖15，我卖13，你卖10块，我卖8块。那几天，家家户户的桌上都是鱼，红烧鱼，清蒸鱼，炖鱼块，酸菜鱼.....甚至把过年的咸鱼都腌上了。  
这样下去不行，再低价卖下去，连这个月的鱼食钱都赚不回来了。于是大锤决定去跟小基理论理论。收了摊，看到门口已没有小基的身影，便开车到了他家，之前大锤跟踪过一回，发现离自家的鱼塘不远，租的还是老丁朋友的老房子，这一片老房子早就没人住了，也亏得他能找到这个地方。大锤把车停在院子里，下了车发现门没关上就冲了进去，谁知一进门就看到小基就穿着三角裤，正在擦头发上的水，大锤毕竟是对他动过心思的，看到这光溜溜的身子，白嫩嫩的肉，顿时口干舌燥起来，裤子也不由得发紧，幸亏大围裙挡着裤子，看不出来。  
小基也被这闯进来的金发大傻个吓了一跳，不过他很快镇定下来了，顺手捞起身边的沙滩裤套上了。这儿的天也太热了，老房子又没个空调，就算冲完凉水澡，脸上还是一阵一阵的发烫。他往床边一坐，一脸挑衅的看着大锤，似乎在等大锤开口。大锤哪还会说话啊，他看到这白条条的肉，眼睛都不知道往哪摆，转念一想，都是大男人，有啥不好意思的，说不过最多打一架呗，大锤拉了张椅子就坐在了他的对面，颇有对峙的意思。  
“我说，小基是吧？”过了好一会，大锤才沙哑着声音开了口：“我今天来呢，也不是来跟你吵架的，我也不知道你没穿衣服......不是，我......”一开口，他就想打自己嘴，平常做生意的时候，口条也挺利索的呀。  
小基还是不吭声，好整以暇的盯着大锤等他的下文。  
大锤觉得越发的热了起来，心里又骂着这呱噪的知了，一刻都不得歇，扰得自己心烦意乱的。他擦了擦头上的汗，又扯了扯领口，咳嗽了两声继续道：“咱们做生意，讲的就是公道是吧，你不能把人给逼死了。不说我吧，就说我对门的伊老伯，这段时间一点生意都没有，咱也不能这么断人生计是不？”  
“这压价，也是你在跟我压呀，你也不能全怪我吧，”小基把一条腿搁在另一条腿上，从大锤的角度看过去，刚好能看到躲在裤管里的大腿肉。“而且做生意，大家也是为赚钱，我有我的低价进货渠道，买这个价我能赚到不就行了。”  
大锤被他这种随意又轻佻的态度激怒了，跳起来冲到他面前：“你倒是赚着了，别人拿什么吃饭啊，我每天起早贪黑的围着这个鱼塘，忙里忙外，你知道我花费了多少工夫！我是不知道你那些鱼是哪来的货源，你这扰乱市价就是不应该！”  
坐在床边的男人只是抬头看了一眼他，眼神稍有松动，但似乎被他身上的鱼腥味熏着了，不动声色的向后仰了仰。大锤低头看到他露出来的喉结，头发还在往下滴水，水珠划进锁骨，在上面停留了一会，又滑向胸口的两点粉红，大锤咽了咽口水，只觉得裤子勒得更紧了，一下子便退了好远，又跌坐在椅子上。  
小基自知理亏，但是又梗着脖子不肯示弱，走到男人面前：“营销手段你知不知道？你们这种没脑子的人不会理解的。”他只顾说这些让自己爽快，没防备眼前的大金发一下子窜起来，自己不由自主向后倒去，右手下意识想拽住什么，一下子把大锤拽到了自己身边，还把自己压在了床上，鼻子里顿时充满了鱼腥味和汗味，腿上还杵着一个硬邦邦的东西，小基当然知道那是什么，但是他没想到，大锤居然对自己动起了这种心思。他挣扎着想推开大锤，却被压得死死的。  
到这个时候，大锤似乎真的丢了脑子，身体再也不使唤，嘴巴一下子叼住了在眼前晃来晃去的粉色小点，手也揉上了另一个，引来身底下的人更多的挣扎：“丁大锤！你他娘的疯了吗？抢不过生意，就干这种事！”  
大锤靠着自己胳膊上肌肉压制住在自己身上胡乱推打的手，用左手把它们按在心上人的头顶：“是！我他娘的就是疯了，打从看到你，我就想对你做这种事了！”  
“丁大锤你放开我，我们有话好好说......”身下的男人软下语气想让在他身上做乱的人恢复点理智，可是，一个正在情欲头上的人怎么还保有理智呢？他仿佛没听到一般，身底下的人不停的扭动着，出了汗身子更加滑溜溜的，还有点抓不住手，像鱼塘里自己一直捞不到的那条大白鲢！大锤废了好大的力气用小腿压着小基的大腿，右手放开了已被玩弄到挺立的乳头，一路往下划到软腻的腰，忍不住掐了一把，果然又软又嫩，摸到了那还软软的阴茎。  
他越发挣扎起来，他可不想就这么被人上了，而且，自己还......但是身上的男人力气实在是太大了，他想喊人，但是这鬼地方哪有什么人啊！胸前的乳头被男人舔舐得水亮，男人的手还揉着自己的阴茎，这不争气的身体居然还有了反应。男人感觉到了他的情动，嘴唇终于舍得松开了被吸吮的通红的乳头，凑到他耳边轻笑了一声，似乎在嘲笑他的诚实，又一口咬在他柔软的耳垂上，然后轻轻慢慢的捻过去，吸进嘴里像吃果冻一样。  
在大锤的揉弄下，小基的阴茎已经挺立，他的手沿着心上人的裤腰伸进去，本来似乎已经默认他可以做一切事的小基，突然又奋力挣扎起来，一个劲的把他往外推，双腿也蹬来蹬去想并拢，夹在一起。  
不行，不能让他摸到那里，突然回过神的小基用尽全身的力气推着大锤，把他的手从自己裤子里拽出去，让他知道了就完了！可是本就身形薄弱的自己，怎么能抵得住一身肌肉的大锤呢？大锤似乎被他挣扎的烦了，一把把他翻了过去，按住他的后颈，又拉下他的裤子，朝他的屁股缝摸去，却不料摸到菊花前面还有一条肉缝，这肉缝还在冒水儿。  
大锤不禁一愣“这你还是个双性人啊，真他娘的是个宝贝！以前只听人说过，没想到今天还让我给碰上了！”大锤再不顾身下人的挣扎，两根手指直直的戳进那前面的穴里，果然里面已经发了大水。身下的人被他猛的一戳，吃了痛不由哼出声来，嘴里也不停的咒骂起来。  
大锤也不嫌他骂的难听，抽出两根湿漉漉的手指，伸到他眼前：“你上面这嘴骂的难听，下面这嘴倒是实诚的很嘛。”小基睁开眼看到大锤手指上亮晶晶的属于自己的淫液，竟一时语塞，咬住嘴唇，索性一声不吭了。“咋，骂累了？那我可继续了啊？”说着大锤腾出一只手，脱下自己的脏围裙，拉下裤链，硬的快爆炸的阴茎一下子弹出来，贴在那肉缝上，一下一下的蹭着：“你有这玩意，不知道，能不能给我生个小娃娃啊，啊？”小基感觉后抵着自己的那玩意有多大了，一下子又扭了起来，脚向后踢着：“丁大锤，你他妈的，老子草你祖宗，烂几把的玩意儿！老子迟早把你几把薅下来喂鱼！！”  
“你先别急着薅，我先来喂饱你这条鱼！！”说完，大锤一个挺腰，一下子把自己的大家伙送进了那温热的小穴，穴内的紧致使他一阵头皮发麻，精关突然松了松，他顾不得抽动，赶紧停下来在里面杵着，“真紧啊，差点一下子交代给你了！”小基感觉雌穴被撕裂了一般的疼，嘴里也顾不得骂了，大叫了一声后，只一个劲的吸气，一只手挣脱出来，向后抵着大锤的胯，不让他动作，头抵着被子喘着气。身后的男人恢复了点精神，阴茎向后撤出了一点，带出了一丝红色的液体，大锤这下心里更高兴了：“他娘的还是个雏儿！”一下子又插了进去，“自己没有玩过这地方吗？”  
底下的人咬着唇不说话，也不吭声，男人听不到回答，笑了一下，老子有的是方法让你开口！大锤开始大幅度前后摆动着自己精壮的腰，每一下都捅到穴内的最深处，那深处好像有张小嘴儿，一开一合的亲着龟头，后来大锤才知道那叫子宫口，小基是有一副完整的女人器官的，被自己干着的人还是一声不吭，像条死鱼一般也不动弹，跟死鱼不同的是还一下一下喘着气儿。要是这个时候大锤把他翻过来，就能看到他脸上早就染上了情欲的潮红。  
小基生怕别人把他当怪胚，二十几年守着这个秘密，这幅身体，别说娶媳妇了，对象也没找着一个。自己平常也只是撸过前面的肉芽，那雌穴是碰都不敢碰，刚刚被大锤突然一下子插进来，差点没给自己疼死，现在疼痛感渐渐消失，反而有一丝快活的滋味儿悄悄从小穴发到他全身，屁股也不受控制的摇了起来。大锤一看眼前这雪白的大腚开始小幅度的摇动，知道小基已经尝到滋味了，只是还不肯松口。他一下子从湿热的小穴抽出去，小穴口仿佛留恋似的发出了“啵”的一声，大锤看下去，那小洞洞被自己操成了一个圈，粉色的穴肉收缩着，想夹住点什么，无奈大家伙拔了出去，粉肉只能收缩着闭合了。刚尝到点滋味的小基，发现那大肉棒抽了出去，有点不明白的向后看去，这是饶过自己了吗？这念头还没来得及细想，小穴猛的又被撑满了，这刚下的一口气，一下子冲破了喉咙，发出了一声甜腻的叫声。  
“嗯啊，轻......”小基赶紧捂住嘴，不让情欲叫出口。  
男人听着终于出声了，突然来了劲，一下一下干得更猛了，身底下的人再也忍不住声儿了，跟着男人抽插的幅度叫起来。  
“骚货！忍不住了吧？哥哥干的你爽不爽？”  
“你他娘的，别废话！”还有力气骂人，看来还没给他草爽，那得加把劲了啊。大锤在穴里横冲直撞起来，突然他感觉龟头捻过一个小点，按着的身子突然弹了起来，口中的声音也一下子拔高了。男人知道这是干到花心了，便开始猛攻那个小点。  
“别！那里，恩...慢点....啊.....”小基发出了一些支离破碎的请求，也奇怪，自己从来不知道自己的这幅身体原来这么淫荡，被强上了还能有快感，只求着更多更深的占有自己。  
大锤每一下都狠狠碾过花心，听到小基让慢点，他就真的慢了下来，他的阴茎又粗又长，显得每一次抽插都特别绵长，每次都退到小穴口，再慢慢捅进去，一直到小穴把他的阴茎整根吃下，还要再往前送一下，这样小基就会发出好听的轻叹。没插几下，小基开始不满足这慢慢悠悠的抽插，屁股又向后摇了起来，仿佛在向大锤索要更多更大的快感。大锤领会到他的意思，再不逗弄他，又开启了猛烈的动作，大龟头碾过花心再撞上宫口，不一会，身下的人像离了水的鱼一样，头仰着一弹，拔高了音调叫出了一声长音，大锤感到一股热液浇在了龟头上，接着高热的嫩肉一缩一缩的挤压着自己肉棒，他知道，这是高潮了。  
他小心翼翼地把自己抽了出去，又带出一声呻吟，仿佛不舍得大肉棒离开似的。手指摸上还没来得及闭合的小穴，引来了一阵战栗，又顺着往前摸，发现前面的阴茎也已交了货，被子上被两处的水浇的湿了一大块。大锤索性一不做二不休，就着雌穴里流出的淫液，摸上了后面的菊穴，一根手指慢慢戳了进去，果然比雌穴更紧致，还陷在高潮里的黑发男人感觉到菊穴被侵入，他不知道大锤要做什么，只是本能的反抗起来，可是这刚高潮完的身体无论怎么反抗都是徒劳。很快第二根手指也伸了进来，他能感受到那两根作祟的手指正在抠挖扩张自己的菊穴，有了雌穴淫液的润滑，第三个手指进的也很顺利，大锤知道他的后穴已经准备好了，抽出手指，在雌穴上沾了更多的淫液抹在阴茎上，抵在菊花口，一寸一寸挤了进去，跟雌穴不同，后穴里的肉一圈一圈的，仿佛自己有意识一样，一进去就吸吮起自己的性器。  
“拿出去！塞不进去的！你个傻大个！”小基只觉得后穴撑的要爆炸，他好像都听到了撕裂的声音，甚至都有液体流了出来，“老子都流血了！”  
身后的男人听到这，停止了进入，手往下摸去：“别咋咋呼呼的，哪有血，那是你的淫水儿，你的菊花都被我干出水了。你真是个欠操的小淫妇。你天生就是被人干的！”说着他突然狠了心，一下子推了进去，换来了黑发男人的尖叫。  
“丁大锤，操你的，你等着，老子迟早撒了你。”  
“小基，现在是老子操你呢，你留点嗓子，叫点好听的吧！”说完又是一记挺弄，成功的让他开了嗓，不管不顾的叫出声来，身后的大锤也更加卖力起来，捅的小基淫叫不断。  
“你...个杀千刀的....啊，强、强奸犯...啊，再用力点......”小基自己也不知道为啥后穴的快感会比雌穴更强烈，不断在体内进出的肉棒就像打开了自己身体里的开关，明明是在被侵犯，自己却像是刚结婚就守寡的女人，终于尝到了男人的滋味一般。  
声音越叫越沙哑，渐渐的叫不出声来了，身后的男人把在下面还黏连在一起的时候，伸手把自己翻了个面，龟头好像擦过了前列腺，一阵酥麻使自己又叫出了声，正面朝上，他看到在身上卖力挺弄的男人紧闭着双眼，喘着粗气，双手死死箍着自己的腰，汗水顺着下巴滴到了自己身上，身上的T恤早就湿透了，他这才发现，自己已经被扒光，双腿架在了男人的手腕上，脚尖跟着男人的动作晃动着，而这个男人只是半脱了裤子，下面那根让自己欲仙欲死的阴茎正一下下的擦过自己的前列腺，刚刚射过的肉芽被刺激的又渐渐挺立了起来，还渗出了些液体。  
男人睁开眼，发现了他的变化，松开了箍在他腰上的右手，抚上了一直没照顾的小兄弟，上下撸动着。小基被这灭顶的两重快感刺激的闭上了眼，不敢看身上的大锤，没了视觉，身上的触感变得更加灵敏，那火热的大肉棒每一下都捅到了最里面。他本想咬住嘴唇，不让自己流出更多饱含快意的声音，无奈实在是憋不住，只能跟着那个人的节奏忘我的哼着愉快的曲调。  
在他体内冲刺的大锤现在也不咋好受，这小菊穴太舒服太紧了，自己必须打起12分的精神才能好好把着精关不松懈，可这一圈一圈的肠肉一刻不停的挤压着自己的肉棒，怕不多时就要缴械了。  
身下的人早就被自己操的没神儿了，大锤拨开他黏在脸上的黑发，本就白皙的脸上混着情欲的粉色，湿漉漉的绿眼睛被强烈的快感冲击得聚不了焦，虚虚的望着大锤，眼角还有几滴眼泪。平时叭叭叭的小嘴，现在微张着只一个劲的哼着，粉嫩的舌头微微抖动着。两腿间的阴茎被大锤布满茧子的手摩擦着快起了火，小心翼翼的颤抖着，突然他浑身都抖了起来，屁股猛地向上一抬，一声尖叫后，阴茎便吐出了白色的精液，后穴的肉突然绞紧了埋在里面的肉棒开始蠕动，大锤心里大叫不好，猛地又抽插了几下便在小基的菊穴里交了货。  
过了好一会，大锤才从高潮中回过神，他抽出半软了的阴茎，松开了还箍在小基腰上的手。小基双眸失神的望着天花板，满脸通红，嘴里只剩下出气儿了，身上裹着的也不知道是谁的汗水，和自己喷出的精液混在一起。双腿侧倒在一边，后穴来不及闭合，趟下了大锤留在里面的千万子孙。  
大锤突然意识到自己做了什么，他捂住眼后退了几步，拉上裤子，车都没开逃一样的离开了小基的屋子。逃回了家，大锤开始后悔，说好是去理论的，怎么就把人给强上了呢？还是个雏儿，这得对人家负责吧？大锤想着总得跟人家好好说说自己对他的心思，又跑到了小基的住处，想刚一进去，就被一枕头打了出来，大锤捏着枕头慢慢挪到床边，刚想开口说什么，床上的男人便瞪着他，咬着牙齿低吼道：“给老子滚！”  
这天下午大锤没有到市里送鱼，几个老客户打电话过来一顿臭骂，有几个还要跟他断合作，可大锤根本没有心思想这些，他只想着怎么求得小基的原谅，但是自己毕竟对他做了那种事，他不原谅也是应该的，但是自己却再也没有勇气踏进小基的院子了。


	2. 这个鱼塘被你承包了（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大概就是俩卖鱼的抢生意，抢着抢着就抢被子了（微笑)

！！！雷文！！！慎点！！！  
土味对话，双性，怀孕提及  
前两天去菜市场买菜，然后跟我肉开了个卖鱼脑洞。我肉实在太洋气了，而我又特别喜欢龙梨太太的乡土风，于是我就决定走乡土沙雕风吧。  
第一次写肉，毫无文笔，毫无文风，毫无逻辑，满是bug。我也就自己过过瘾，大家看着就图一乐呵吧。  
===============  
这天夜里，大锤听着老旧的空调声和外面一刻不停的蛙鸣虫叫，翻来覆去一直到两点，大锤咒骂了一声，翻身起了床：“妈的！捞鱼！”  
干完活，天也亮了，今天大锤提前出了摊，他想到要在门口见着小基，居然有点发憷，经过市场大门的时候，他并没有瞅见那头熟悉的半长黑发，大锤在庆幸的同时又生出一丝失落。  
收了摊，大锤还是没看到小基。回鱼塘的时候经过小基家，他停下了车子，远远的望着那三间砖土房，却没勇气下车去看看心上人，昨天把他强上了，估计他现在最不想见的就是自己吧，今天连摊都没出，可不就是躲着自己呢嘛？大锤又看了一会，还是发动了车子回到了自家鱼塘。  
下午去市里送鱼时，大锤陪着笑脸给几个老主顾数落了好一顿，没辙只能低价把鱼卖了出去，并保证下次绝不出现这种情况，这几个老主顾其实也是刀子嘴豆腐心，知道大锤辛苦挣钱不容易，见着又捞着了便宜也没在为难大锤。  
大锤最后一家送的是自己好兄弟史大盾在镇上开的餐馆，大盾和大锤从小一起长大的，心里有啥花花肠子，彼此一眼就看得出来。打从大锤一进门，大盾就看出来兄弟有心事，眼看也快过了晚饭时间，就简单炒了几个菜留下大锤一起喝酒了。  
“什么？你把谁给上了？”大盾嘴里一口老白干喷出好远。  
大锤低着头又闷了口酒：“就是前两天跟我抢生意那小子。”跟自己兄弟也没啥好隐瞒的，大锤趁着酒劲把昨天下午做的荒唐事一股脑跟大盾倒了个干净。  
大盾听着头都大了，这洛小基不是别人，正是自家媳妇的同乡，两个人交情还十分要好，前段时间还去他们家看过冬妹，这合着自己兄弟把自己小姨子给上了啊，不对，小舅子。  
“那你打算怎么办？都是男的，也谈不上负责不负责吧？”  
“他不是男的。”大锤此时只想把头埋到桌子底下去。  
哦，那是小姨子了。大盾想。“他不是男的？！”该不会......  
大锤喝了酒，脸红的都要滴出血了：“他有那玩意，也有那玩意......”  
大盾心里明白了：“和我媳妇一样，说白了，是个男的，但也能生娃。”  
大锤点了点头，好一会儿才反应过来，不可置信的看着史大盾，怪不得呢，照这么说，那小基也能生了？  
两个人各怀心思，又絮絮叨叨的唠了一会，大锤腆着酒肚慢慢踱回了鱼塘，经过小基家时又不由自主的停下了脚步，看到屋里亮的灯暗了叹了口气回去。  
一连三天，小基都没出来摆摊，大锤心里记挂着，但是又不敢去，这件事就像在他心里裹了层细丝网，怎么都缠不开。  
眼看着市场上的人渐渐多了起来，大锤的鱼摊前也陆陆续续来了几个老顾客，都是买习惯了的。一会椒大姐和奇大婶也来到了大锤的摊前，打价格战那两天，这俩人来的最勤快，恨不得把一年的鱼都给买上了。  
大锤立马摆上了笑容：“两位姐姐，今天要点啥鱼啊？”说着拿网兜子在盆里抄起两条大鲫鱼，“今天这鲫鱼是新塘里捞的，红烧，白炖，香煎都好吃。怎么样？来点儿？”奇大婶探头看了眼，撇着嘴问了价格。  
“您放心，肯定最低价，而且我这鱼都是......”  
大锤还没说完奇大婶就想拉着椒大姐走，说去小基摊上看看，椒大姐睨了大锤一眼，像是故意讲给大锤听的一样：“小基今天没出摊儿，也不知道是咋了，这都好几天了。”  
又没出摊，该不会还是躲着我吧，该不会一声不响的走了吧。大锤心里难受起来，想着一会说什么都要看看去，好好给人道歉去，得在鱼塘里捞两条肥嫩的给人送过去，哪怕被打着丢出来。  
“大锤？”大锤还在七想八想的时候冷不防被椒大姐叫了一声，他一惊，回过神来，发现大姐正冷眼瞧着他，“你那鱼塘不是离小基租的房子挺近的吗？你知不知道他怎么了？”  
“啊？”大锤被她问的一愣，立即尴尬的笑答：“这，我哪知道啊，我俩是离得近，但是平常也不怎么打交道哇...我哪知道...”  
椒大姐还是一脸狐疑：“哦？可是我那天看到你车子往他那老房子去了哇。”  
这下大锤是真说不出话了，他不知道椒大姐知道了些啥，万一那天在小基屋里做的那些事，被大姐知道，那才是真的完蛋，他得扣上强奸犯的罪名了。大锤心里打着鼓，等着大姐发话。  
“小基是个外来户，在这边挣点钱，也挣不过你多少，你跟人理论理论就行了，别不是把人打伤了吧？”大锤听到这儿，反而松了口气，他赶紧摇手否认。原来椒大姐是误会自己昨天教训了小基，毕竟年轻的时候，仗着自己身强力壮也没少干过把人打得浑身挂彩的事儿。  
大姐继续唠叨着：“没给人揍了就行，别给人觉得，我们这边都是粗人，野蛮人。要建设文明乡镇，你霍大哥整天整天在喇叭里喊呢！”  
大锤哪敢顶嘴，赶紧点头称是。临了还送了椒大姐和奇大婶两条鲫鱼，说给她们补补。  
大锤这下放下心来，原来大姐并不知道那天的事情，但是心里又担心起小基起来。唉，自己也真是栽在小基手里了，成天心里念着他，跟个刚开窍的毛头小伙子似的。过了会，大锤瞅着盆里也没几条鱼了，估计也没什么人来了，又提前收了摊，开着面包车往小基家去了。  
站在门外，大锤这心里打着震天响的鼓，看着手里提溜着的鱼，想着来都来了，豁出去了。他叫了几声，但不听人应声，但是小基那车在院子里停着，应该没出去。侧耳听了会儿，还是没声音，他就伸手试着推了推门，这老房子就是这点好，门都老化了，锁都锁不上。  
“小基？”大锤伸着脑袋像做贼一样轻声进了屋，顺手就把鱼放在了水盆里。他听到里屋有点动静，又小心翼翼的推开了里屋的门，果然床上有个人正裹着被子，一缕黑发从缝中漏了出来，还好，人还在这里。大锤放心的笑了一下。  
但是这大夏天的，屋里也没个空调，还把被子裹那么严实，果然是生气不想见我。他坐在床边的椅子上，垂着头：“小基，我知道，你肯定还在怨我，那天对你做了那样的事儿，我，我就是个混蛋！你......”他见床上的人没反应，继续说道，“你生气也是应该的，我也没想你原谅我。我以后不跟你抢生意了，你爱低价卖，我就高价卖，哪怕你要我以后不摆摊了，我也没啥怨言说。只要你不生气......”  
床上的人还是不出声，大锤忍不住了，走过去扯了扯被子，终于得到了一声沙哑的回应，不对劲，他一把掀开被子，只见小基浑身通红，都被汗水湿透了。发着抖，迷迷糊糊的哼着：“冷，好冷。”他摸了一把小基的额头，哪里冷了，明明烫的像锅炉。大锤着急又懊恼，肯定是因为那天把那东西留他肚子里了，当下抽了自己几个嘴巴。  
烧的迷迷糊糊的小基，看到大锤一个劲儿的抽自己，更加说不出其实是因为自己贪凉冲了凉水澡才导致的发烧了。他哑着声音刚想让大锤别抽了，再让自己睡会，没想到却被大锤一把横抱了起来，说着要送去卫生院。  
“不，别去......”他刚刚已经吃了药了，卫生院的医生也来过了。  
刚要迈步的大锤听到小基的声音，只以为他不想让卫生院的人知道自己是那样的身子，便真的停了下来。但是只停了一会儿，又迈开步子向外走去，小基浑身都没力气，也由着他这么抱走了。  
等小基再睁开眼，也不知道自己到了哪儿，只是看着挂在床头的臭袜子，和四周乱糟糟的屋子，肯定不是在卫生院。他刚半坐起来，就看见大锤走了进来，手里还端着一个大碗，见他坐起来了，赶紧放下手中的碗，过来又把他按下去。  
“快快快，再躺会，你这热度刚退，不能坐着。”  
小基心里打着转儿，这又是搞哪出儿？盯着大锤的脸，不知道他心里到底打着什么主意。  
“这是在我屋呢。”大锤拿过大碗，搅动着勺子，一股好闻的味道飘进了小基的鼻子，一下子把他胃里的馋虫引出洞了，这两天烧的迷迷糊糊的，都没怎么好好吃饭。大锤见他死死盯着那碗，笑了，知道饿了，这是要好了。又搅着勺，吹了吹碗里，才把小基扶起来。  
微烫的勺子递到小基嘴边，烫的他嘴唇一缩，他下意识舔了舔，是鱼汤。他又抬眼看着大锤，大锤憨笑着：“这是我刚刚炖的鱼头汤，特地捞的胖头鲢。我以前发烧不舒服，我妈就给我喝这个，保准一喝就好。”他又吹了吹勺子里的汤伸过去，这次小基没有拒绝，就着大锤的手，喝了一勺。甘甜的鱼汤里还有好大一股生姜的辛辣味。大锤猜到他在想什么，又勺了一勺鱼汤，边喂边说：“我妈说了，多搁点姜，容易出汗，一出汗，好得更快了。”想到自己的妈已经走了好几年了，大锤心里又是一阵难过，她是这个世上最温柔，最聪明的女人。  
绿眸男人知道眼前这个人的心思，想出言安慰，大锤却继续说道：“她生病那几年，总让我赶紧成家，找个人照顾我，给我生个娃......”说到这儿，他看了小基一眼，“可我没听她的，这些年我总想，要是找着了，我就......”天天对他好，天天给他炖鱼头汤。但是大锤没再说话了，两个人沉默着，一个喂汤，一个喝汤，不一会一大碗鱼汤便见了底。  
胃里有了点东西，小基浑身也有了暖意，不一会又泛起困来，他也不客气，直接缩进被子里睡了。大锤见他睡着了，调高了空调的温度，才拿着空碗出去了。  
小基也不知道自己睡了多久，醒来时大锤不在，往窗外看了看，车子也不在，心里说不上来有股失落。其实前段时间在市场上，并不是他第一次见到大锤，他第一次见到大锤的时候，是在冬妹家里，鬼迷心窍的就看上了大锤，但是他心气又高拉不下身段直接跟那大傻个说，自己又是那样的身体，万一大傻个反而还嫌弃自己了，怎么办？  
倒是冬妹给他支了一招，让他故意引起大锤的注意，但是没想到，大锤也是一开始就动了这样的心思，还把自己给......小基想到这里就气，他气的不是大锤把他上了，而是上完之后，没担当的逃走了，还躲了那么长时间，小基恨自己简直瞎了眼，把两个第一次都交给了那个大傻个！谁知他今天过来，说的那段话，小基才知道他是以为自己气被他给强上了，才一直不敢来见自己，还真是个傻子，也只有自己愿意被那傻子前后都破了处，也只有自己不去大城市，反而在这个小镇窝着，这么想来，自己倒也是个傻子。  
正当他还在七想八想的时候，院子里传来了汽车引擎的声音，很快大锤就走进了屋里，看着光洁一新的房间，又看看坐在床上的小基，他眼睛突然一热，差点流出眼泪来。小基见那个大傻个红着眼睛又愣神了，没好气的白了他一眼：“干啥去了，这么晚才回，老子饿了。”  
大锤醒过神来，忙不迭的往厨房走：“诶诶，好，想吃啥？我来做。”  
“鱼汤，多放点生姜。”  
人是傻了点，鱼汤是真好喝。  
这两天市场的人见前段时间还魂不守舍的大锤，最近一直笑呵呵的，像吃了几十斤蜜似的，连鱼都便宜了不少，还买一送一。  
身为八卦队队长，哦不，妇女主任的椒大姐第一时间赶到了大锤摊前，没想到大锤的鱼盆已经空了。大锤一边收鱼盆一边不好意思的笑着：“哟，大姐，真不好意思，今天这鱼卖完了。”  
“你这哪是卖完了，是送完了吧，这么急着回去啊？怎么，金屋藏娇呢？”椒大姐一语击中，现在大锤屋里可不是藏着娇滴滴的小基呢嘛，大锤笑的更不好意思了，一个劲嘿嘿的傻乐着。  
大姐一看这小弟肯定是找着对象了，便想打听是谁家姑娘大发慈悲收了这傻小子，谁知这小子口风紧的很，说啥都不肯告诉她，只说以后肯定请大姐喝喜酒。椒大姐空笑了两声，讨了个没趣，又没买着鱼，心不甘情不愿的扭着屁股走了，走到市场门口原本小基占着的空地，现在来了个卖蔬菜的，她看了看都是蔫不拉几的菜叶儿，索性挎着小包回去了。  
大锤一刻没耽搁，回到了家便看见小基坐在摇椅上挖着冰镇西瓜，吹着空调，一双白嫩嫩的腿翘着二郎腿架在矮板凳上，好不快活。小基见着大锤回来了，起身拿了根冰棍递过去：“今天又回来这么早哇？都卖完了？”  
“卖完了，卖完了，”半买半相送，“这两天生意特别好。”卖完了就回来见你了。大锤咬了口冰棍，“嘿嘿，真甜！”他傻笑着又换来了小基一记白眼：“傻子！”  
小基的发热早就好了，大锤非得让他再养两天，说啥都不让他回去，小基也乐得不用再回热死人的老房子，就想着再享受两天，没想到大锤索性把他东西都搬了过来。小基一脸不情愿，心里却乐开了花，就默认着住在了这里。反正他啥也不用干，就给他收拾收拾房间，然后成天躲在空调间，吃着现成的，看大锤忙前忙后的伺候。  
到了晚上，大锤就在床边垫了张草席打地铺，其实那床够大，但是他怕晚上忍不住对小基动手动脚，万一惹得他不开心，再搬回去了。有好几次小基半夜醒过来，借着月光看见大锤裆部硬挺挺的撑的老高，他又偷笑着在心中骂着。  
这天下午吃过午饭的大锤眼见着天越来越闷，心想今天指着得下一场大雨，便赶紧往市里送鱼去了，走之前还叮嘱小基门窗都得关严实了。  
果然刚送完最后一家，大雨电子就混着电闪雷鸣砸了下来，突然一个大雷“嚓”的一声，把大锤吓一大跳，哆哆嗦嗦的开着车子往家里赶。一到家发现家里黑灯瞎火的，大锤知道又给雷劈跳闸了，今年无论如何都得把线路重新翻新一下了。不然电给劈没了，鱼塘里的氧气都供不上了。他进到屋里推上了闸，赶紧脱掉湿透了的衣服冲了个澡。  
也不知道小基睡没睡着，他想着便推开门，因为跳闸，空调停止了运作，但是房间里还是透着点凉意，床上的人又裹着被子了，难道又发烧了？大锤心里一惊，赶紧把小基捞在怀里，伸手就向他额头摸去，小基抓住大锤的手，扑倒他怀里，紧紧他的脖子，带着鼻音小声嘟囔：“大锤，打雷了，我害怕。”像小猫似的声音钻进大锤的耳朵，又钻到他心里，在他心上不轻不重的挠了一下。大锤不知所措的任他抱着，只觉得口渴，嘴里一个劲的咽着口水，房间里的温度也在不断上升。他拍拍小基的手臂示意先放开，他想去把空调重新开开，谁知小基搂的更紧了，半个身子都贴在看自己身上：“不，你别走。”  
大锤咳了咳试着找回自己的声音：“我不走，我把空调开开。”挂在自己身上的人依言松开了手臂，满脸通红的低下了头，大锤从窗边的桌子上刚拿到遥控器，一个雷又打下来，小基赶紧从背后扑过来，抱着他。他感觉身后的人在微微发抖，知道那是真的害怕了。他开了空调，转过身把小基抱到床上，刚想起身，小基就抓住了他的袖口，一双绿眼睛湿漉漉的望着大锤。  
雷声渐渐平息，只剩下雨还在下着，掉进鱼塘里漾起淅淅沥沥的水声，外面的蛙叫也清晰起来。等回过神来，大锤已经躺在床上，而他还紧紧抱着怀里的小基。心上人也听到外面雷声停了，动了一下，想从大锤怀里出来，却被抱得更紧，耳边被喷上了热气：“小基，我...”大锤停顿了一下，深呼吸了一口气，“我一直都挺喜欢你的，你愿意跟我在一处吗？”  
这个傻子终于说出口了，小基憋着笑把头埋在那大胸肌了，点点头，用几乎不可闻的声音说：“其实，我能生娃娃的。”  
身上的衣服不知道什么时候没了，小基半靠在精壮的身体上喘着气，下身被揉弄的很快起了反应，胸前的小珠子也早已被含弄的通红发亮，自己手中也不停的撸动着那根不断胀大的大肉茎。他只感觉自己的花穴里越来越湿，几乎要把身下的被褥都浸湿了，而且越来越痒，想要什么东西进来止一下痒，最好是手中的这个发烫的大家伙。  
已经尝过情欲味的小基，对那事的快活食髓知味，下身一下一下的耸动着，想那只正在搓揉他阴茎的手，能带给他更多。大锤知道小基的意思，他只给自己撸过管，平时手上也没个轻重，怕再给他弄伤了，哆哆嗦嗦的上下抚摸着小小基，小基被他瘙痒似的动作勾的难耐的扭起了身体，嘴上胡扯道：“你这抓小鸡呢？”大锤手下一顿，凑到小基的耳边，拿牙齿捻着他的耳垂：“我这可不是抓着你的小鸡呢吗？”  
小基被着突然喷上来的热气熏得哼出了声：“恩~大锤，你快......”  
“快什么？”大锤忍不住逗弄这个一肚子坏水的小家伙。  
小基这时被情欲折磨的难以忍受，再也顾不得什么心气了，搂着情人的脖子，送上了自己的嘴唇：“快跟我生个娃啊！”  
大锤只觉得脑子都要炸了，直接啃上了眼前那张巧嘴，果然和自己想的一样，这张嘴软软糯糯，就像鱼肚子上那块最嫩的肉，不，还要更嫩一些，更软一些，他情不自禁咬了起来，仿佛真的在品尝鱼肉一样，把从那嘴里哼出的声音全都吞进肚子里。  
手也划到了那条湿透了的小肉缝，小肉缝上面的小豆豆也硬了，手指在上面又揉又夹，果然那嘴里的声音更加甜腻起来：“啊，就这样......恩恩~”手指终于伸进了肉缝中，粉色穴肉终于得到了抚慰，立马缠上来，轻轻蠕动吸吮着手指，仿佛在吸引它们往更深处去。  
大锤知道他穴内有个淫荡的小点，之前自己大家伙进去的时候只知道离穴口不远，也不知道摸起来到底是什么样的，想到这儿大锤突然故意想逗一逗他，手指在穴内乱戳起来，小基不知道身上人的心思，只能跟着手指的动作叫的更响亮。  
手指向上弯曲摩擦过一个点，身下人突然尖叫起来，大锤知道自己找到了，便弯着手指把玩着那个小点，果然不一会，穴肉一个收紧，一股淫水浇了下来，他看着手中的淫水，抹在了小基的腰上腿上：“你这水多的都可以养小鱼了！”  
刚经历了一次高潮的小基，半瞪着大锤，只显得更加诱人，稍稍恢复了点力气，就推着在自己身上的人，颇有翻脸不认人的意思。大锤被他轻轻推着也不恼，拽着他的手，摸向自己硬的生疼的家伙，一脸委屈和讨好：“你倒是爽了，哥哥我这兄弟还没解决呢。”虽然体会过一次，但是想到手中的这大东西一会儿又要进到自己的小穴里，他不免还是担心的咽了下口水。大锤看到他的反应不禁得意起来，拉着他的手又在自己的肉茎上摩擦了两下，小基的手又软又嫩，不像自己做惯了活的长满了茧子的手，糙得慌。  
小基还被他压着，又刚经历过那么强的高潮，全身软的像滩水一样，早就没力气反抗了，手就由着他拉着，上下撸动他那根大家伙。可是身上这人像是不知足一般，又在自己身上到处点火，牙齿又捻上了乳头，小基知道乳头是自己的敏感点，不一会前面那穴又淌起水来，穴肉又开始空虚的收缩起来，花穴深处那股痒意又渐渐爬满了全身。  
外头的雨已经停了，蛙叫虫鸣也都停止了，又在憋雨了。金发大汉跪坐在一副白嫩的身体上，嘴里含着一颗红色的莓果，如痴如醉的舔弄着，身下的人难耐的抬高自己的胸部，想让他也舔舔另外一边，嘴里又发出了如猫叫一般的呻吟，挠的人心里一阵一阵发痒，手中还握着金发大汉的命根子，一只手哪抓得住哇，哦，他是两只手握着的。金发男人似乎再也忍不住了，把阴茎从那人手里抽出来，贴上了那诱人的肉缝，前后滑动着，让柱身裹满了花蜜。身下的人眼神早就迷离，屁股抬起，跟着身下那根肉柱一起晃动。穴里的空虚一阵接一阵，极渴望有东西进来安抚一下。  
大汉没有让心上人等太久，腰一沉便把那穴一下子塞得满满当当，一声满足又高亢的呻吟划破了安静的四周。几乎没有停顿，大锤便开始了抽插，又快又狠，一个劲的把自己的大家伙往那不知足的小穴里送。  
身底下的人被干的七荤八素的，早就不知道口中在胡言乱语喊着什么。一下要快点，一下要慢点，一下要深点，一下要浅点。  
“啊，大锤....你慢，慢点，要死了.....啊恩~要坏了~”  
“干死你！让你怀上我的小娃娃，让你这个小淫妇再也勾引不了人！”  
“好...好，小，小娃娃，大锤，我要给你生个小娃娃！给，给你生好几个！快！”  
大汉就着连接的下身，把身底下人翻过去，跪趴在床上。姿势的变化使得肉茎在体内的角度也变了，又给小基带来了不一样的快感，他舒服的直哼哼，变了姿势后，大锤不像刚刚那样快速的挺弄了，他双手扣着黑发男人的肩，慢慢的抽出，又狠狠的插入，每一下都送到最深处。  
就算开着空调，两个人还是搞出了一身汗，小基似乎不满足于这样的慢慢的抽插，自己前后的动了起来，以获得更多快感，大锤索性不动了，看着那个雪白的屁股自己晃动着，粉色的穴口箍着自己的肉棒进进出出，还有一圈粉色的肉跟着动作时隐时现。很快小基动累了，看向身后好整以暇盯着自己屁股的人，像湖水般的绿眸不满的看着他，仿佛在责怪他为什么不动一动，屁股又贴着他的腹肌不停摇晃着，想大锤狠狠干他：“恩~大锤~”  
身后的人看到他副模样，再忍下去，就太不是男人了，便揪着那半长的黑发，慢慢把阴茎退到洞口，然后快速的插进去，接下来又是猛烈的抽插。小基因为头发被扯着，只能头抬着长叫出声，口中的的快感来不及咽下，沿着嘴角和汗水一起滴在被子上。很快大锤松开那被汗水打湿的黑发，紧扣住爱人的腰，狠狠撞着他的屁股，小基因为上半身没有支撑，软软的趴在被子上，感觉每一下都要被草进被子里。底下的囊袋随着动作一下一下打在肉穴前方的阴蒂上，很快铺天盖地的快感袭来，小基再次迎来高潮，后背向上拱起，腰也不由自主的抖动起来。  
大锤只感觉阴茎被穴肉紧紧箍着，龟头也被宫口嘬着，一个收不住，大吼一声也尽数射在了穴内，射完还不满足，在穴内又冲动了两下，把精液推的更深。两人无力的倒在已经湿透了的床上，平息着呼吸。小基缩着肉穴，夹了夹还留在体内的肉棒，摸着略略鼓起的小腹，神志不清的喃喃道：“这下要生小娃娃了。”说完体内的阴茎似乎又有了硬挺的迹象。  
“那我们再多干几次，争取多生几个！”  
“嗯啊，不要了~大锤~”  
雷声雨声也盖不住那一屋子春潮声。

过了几个月，在小基的营销头脑下，大锤把鱼塘生意扩展开来，红红火火的办起了垂钓农家乐，还提供住宿，周边的一些城里人也大老远开着车来这里钓鱼，顺带着小镇的经济也飞速发展起来了，村支书霍托尼拍着大锤的肩使劲的夸着大锤脑子好。  
揭红布那天，史大盾抱着儿子和冬妹也来了，冬妹看着小基隆起的肚子，捂着嘴笑了。  
忙了一天的大锤，回到房间看到歪在沙发上睡着的小基，狠了狠心摇醒了他，神神秘秘的把他拉去了鱼塘旁边的山后，那边有一个小木屋，推开小木屋进去，发现里面家具，空调，冰箱一应俱全，窗外是一个小池塘。小基不明就里的看着大锤，大锤把他带到窗边，从后面抱着自家媳妇：“这个是我专门开辟了，给你承包的专属于你的鱼塘。”  
一室春意从池塘边蔓延开来。


End file.
